Pangeran 17 menit
by ai2 lucky
Summary: " Hai aku Natsu Dragneel, aku yakin kamu itu princess sejati sampai matiku. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"


Hai-hai _minna_, aku publish cerita lagi nih! ^^

Kebetulan semester lalu, satu kelasku disuruh buat cerpen sama gurunya. Terus pas aku liat cerpen temen-temen aku, ada beberapa cerpen temen-temenku yang menarik. Ya, ini nih salah satunya ..., hehe

menurut aku judulnya unik banget, makanya aku ambil judulnya deh..hehe xp

Jadi sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih sama teman aku Indra-_kun_, maaf judul cerpennya aku pinjem tapi gak bilang-bilang xp ... pokoknya terima kasih banget deh, judul cerpen anda sangat memotivasi saya. xD

Oke, selamat menyimak _minna _^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy tail of Hiro Mashima- sensei, dan Pangeran 17 menit of Indra-kun. Saya hanya mempromosikan judul cerpennya hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**a/n : NaLu**

**Warning : OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pangeran 17 menit~**

Minggu pagi di negeri Fiore, ketika sang surya mulai memancarkan indah sinarnya, burung-burung berkicau, beterbangan riang kesana-kemari meyambut pagi yang cerah. Tak ketinggalan pula suara riang anak-anak sekolah yang sedang berangkat menuju sekolahnya, turut serta meramaikan pagi yang cerah dan damai ini.

Di sisi lain di sebuah rumah nan megah, terbangunlah seorang gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia, yang akrab dipanggil oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya dengan sebutan Lucy, sesuai dengan namanya, wajah gadis ini berparas cantik dan manis, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang pirang nan indah, membuat orang-orang amat mengaguminya bukan hanya kaum Adam, tetapi teman-teman wanitanya pun sangat mengagumi Lucy. Kekaguman mereka terhadap Lucy tidak hanya karena kecantikannya pula, tetapi juga karena kecerdasan dan sifatnya yang tidak sombong membuat Lucy banyak disayangi orang-orang.

Lucy merupakan anak tunggal dan ia terlahir dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di kotanya, ayahnya bekerja sebagai presiden disalah satu perusahaan ternama di negeri Fiore, dan ibunya adalah mantan seorang model terkenal yang amat disegani oleh para pelayannya, meskipun begitu Lucy selalu hidup sederhana, di sekolahnya pun, tak ada seorang dari teman Lucy yang tahu bahwa Lucy adalah salah satu anak keluarga terkaya di kotanya itu karena penampilannya yang sangat sederhana.

Pagi ini Lucy bangun terlambat karena ia sangat merasa lelah mengerjakan tugasnya semalaman, dan biasanya Lucy selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Kali ini dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukan pukul 07:05, dengan terkejut Lucy langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan setelah selesai ia pun menuju ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan, tampaklah seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengannya bernama Layla Heartfilia tengah duduk seorang diri menunggunya, Ia amat merasa bersalah karena membuat wanita tersebut menunggunya, ia pun meminta maaf kepada wanita tersebut dan untungnya hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah, jadi ia merasa sedikit tenang walaupun bangun terlambat.

"Mama, maafkan aku karena terlambat bangun ..._" _Ucap Lucy dengan penuh rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

Melihat wajah bersalah dari anak tunggalnya itu, Layla pun tersenyum lembut._"_ Tak apa Lucy, Mama tahu kamu lelah, karena kamu belajar hingga larut malam ... karena itulah mama sengaja menyuruh Virgo untuk tidak membangunkanmu._" _Ucap Layla_,_dan setelah mendengar kata-kata dari ibunya, Lucy pun bernafas lega.

"Papa kemana, Ma?_"_ tanya Lucy setelah ia tak mendapati sosok ayahnya di sisi mamanya.

" Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali._" _Balas Layla, Lucy pun terdiam sejenak dengan rasa sedikit kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak sempat membuatkan bekal untuk ayahnya, kemudian Lucy berkata kepada mamanya dengan sikap sedikit manja.

" Hmm.. aku tak sempat membuatkan bekal hari ini untuk papa._"_ Mendengar kata-kata barusan dari putrinya, Layla pun tersenyum hangat. Sebenarnya Lucy sendiri adalah anak yang amat segan terhadap ayahnya, terlebih ayahnya adalah seorang yang begitu keras kepada Lucy sehingga ia tak pernah membolehkan Lucy keluar rumah kecuali untuk hal yang penting.

" _Nee_, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo makan." Balas Layla, kemudian Lucy pun membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu ia mengambil posisi di sisi kiri ibunya.

.

.

Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 10:00, salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy dan menghampiri Lucy setelah dipersilahkan masuk. " _Hime_, waktunya untuk berlatih piano. Loki-_sama_ telah menunggumu." Ucap pelayan tersebut setengah membungkuk, dengan semangat Lucy pun menjawab " _Ha'i, arigatou_ Virgo." Balas Lucy, kemudian ia pun pergi ke ruang musik miliknya.

Di ruang musik, Lucy mendapati seorang pemuda tengah memainkan sebuah biola dengan alunan yang merdu (ps: alunan yang dimainkan si pemuda salah satu theme song Fairy tail ya, yang home theme kalau gak salah maaf lupa)namun merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, pemuda itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan alunannya.

" Lucy?" Ucap pemuda tersebut.

" Kenapa berhenti Loki-_senpai_?" Ucap Lucy, sedikit kecewa. Yaks, pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Loki itu pun tersenyum hangat, dan menatap Lucy lekat-lekat.

" Ini bukan waktunya untuk kagum melihatku bermain musik kan? _Nee_ Lucy, aku mau lihat sudah sejauh mana kau menguasai alunan itu (ps: kali ini alunan yang dimaksud Fairy tail main theme, ya ^^)." Ucap Loki.

Loki adalah satu-satunya teman Lucy yang mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah anak dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di negeri Fiore, sekaligus kakak kelas Lucy di Fairy tail High School. Karena keahliannya bermain musik Lucy sengaja meminta Loki, untuk mengajarinya bermain musik. Karena itulah setiap hari libur, Loki selalu datang ke rumah Lucy. Loki juga amat populer di kalangan siswi di sekolahnya itu, tidak hanya karena keahliannya itu tetapi juga karena wajahnya yang terbilang tampan. Tetapi tetap saja, bagi Lucy kekagumannya terhadap Loki hanya karena Loki adalah seorang kakak kelas yang jago main musik, dan juga sangat baik terhadapnya.

" Kalau aku dapat memainkannya dengan sempurna, _senpai_ harus menuruti permintaanku ya." Ucap Lucy, sambil mengambil tempat di depan pianonya.

" Tergantung, kalau permintaanmu banyak aku tak mau." Balas Loki.

" Tidak ko, hanya satu permintaan. Permintaannya juga tidak sulit." Ucap Lucy, mencoba membujuk kakak kelasnya itu.

" Oke, kita lihat apa kau dapat memainkan alunannya dengan sempurna." Balas Loki, kemudian Lucy pun tersenyum dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lihai di pianonya.

Loki begitu takjub melihat Lucy melantunkan setiap melodi dengan begitu sempurna, ia pun tersenyum dan terus menikmati alunan yang dimainkan Lucy dengan memejamkan matanya. " _Lucy kau sungguh hebat, kau dapat menguasai nada-nadanya hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Rasanya tubuhmu seakan menyatu dalam alunan, aku bangga padamu Lucy_." Batin Loki. Tak lama kemudian Lucy telah selesai memainkan pianonya, namun Loki tak menyadarinya. Lucy pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kakak kelasnya itu, dan menatapnya heran.

" Menikmati sih boleh, tapi jangan terpesona gitu dong _senpai_." Ledek Lucy, sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Loki pun tersentak, dengan wajah yang kini seperti kepiting rebus.

" A-apaan sih, s-siapa juga yang terpesona." Ucap Loki, dengan wajah yang masih merona.

" Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu _senpai_?" ucap Lucy. Loki pun terdiam sejenak, menatap Lucy. " Hmm, Aku tak menyangka kau dapat menguasai alunan itu dalam satu malam. Kau benar-benar hebat Lucy." Balas Loki, membuat Lucy tersenyum puas dan menatap Loki dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" Jadi?" Desak Lucy.

Merasa paham akan maksud Lucy, Loki pun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. " Baik-baik aku menyerah, jadi apa permintaanmu?" mendengar ucapan Loki, wajah Lucy pun semakin berseri.

" Aku bosan di rumah terus, aku mau keluar sekali-kali dari rumah ini ...," belum selesai Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Loki membulat seketika mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dengan cepat ia pun memotong ucapan Lucy.

" _ kalau kau memintaku untuk membawamu keluar, aku tidak mau." Potong Loki tegas, membuat senyum Lucy memudar.

" Tapi, tadi _senpai_ sudah janji kan." Ucap Lucy kecewa.

" Tapi permintaanmu ini sulit Lucy, dan aku bisa dibunuh oleh ayahmu jika ketahuan membawamu keluar." Balas Loki, membuat wajah Lucy semakin terlihat murung. Lucy hanya diam, wajahnya tertunduk. Karena tak tega melihat wajah Lucy seperti itu, Loki pun menghela nafas panjang.

" Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja ya ..." Mendengar ucapan dari Loki, wajah Lucy kembali berseri.

" Roger." Balas Lucy, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengkerdipkan sebelah matanya pada Loki. Kemudian Lucy pun langsung mengajak Loki untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

.

" Jadi, hari ini _senpai _akan bermain musik di taman kota Magnolia?" tanya Lucy di tengah perjalan menuju stasiun Magnolia, kembali membahas perkataan yang di ucapkan Loki pada ibunya saat meminta izin dengan mata yang berbinar.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" Mama ...," mendengar suara putri kecilnya memanggil, sang ibu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tersenyum padanya.

" Ada apa Lucy, sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya sang ibu, lembut. Lucy pun menoleh ke arah Loki, dan memberi aba-aba padanya.

" Maaf bibi Layla, hari ini kebetulan aku akan melakukan pertunjukan musik di taman kota Magnolia. Jadi, bolehkah aku_"

" _ mengajak Lucy? Hmm, tentu saja kau boleh mengajaknya ..., dengan syarat antar putriku pulang sebelum malam ya." Potong Layla, sembari tersenyum. Lucy pun tersenyum riang mendengar ucapan ibunya itu, dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat.

" Terima kasih, Mama." Ucap Lucy masih memeluk ibunya.

" Hmm, hati-hati ya ..., dan pulanglah sebelum ayahmu pulang." Balas Layla, sambil mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

" Oke, Mama." Ucap Lucy.

" Baiklah bibi Layla, kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Loki.

" Jaga Lucy ya, Loki." Balas Layla, dan Loki pun tersenyum pada dan membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

" Hn." Balas Loki, tanpa menoleh dan masih menatap keluar jendela kereta.

" Wah, hebat pantas saja hari ini _senpai_ membawa biola. Jarang-jarang lho aku melihat _senpai_ bermain biola." Ucap Lucy, sambil ikut melihat keluar jendela kereta.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika tak ada balasan dari Loki, tak lama kemudian Loki dan Lucy pun sampai di stasiun Magnolia. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Lucy dan Loki pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju taman kota Magnolia. Perjalanan dari stasiun Magnolia ke taman kota Magnolia, membutuhkan waktu 30 menit jika mereka berjalan kaki. Karena itulah Loki memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan, agar tidak memakan waktu.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, perhatian Lucy teralih pada satu tempat bernama Fairy Tail cafe. Mimik wajahnya berubah seketika, saat melihat tempat itu. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan adik kelasnya itu, Loki pun menatapnya heran sambil mencoba memastikan objek yang sedang diperhatikan Lucy.

" Fairy tail cafe ya? Kenapa dengan tempat itu? sepertinya kau antusias sekali melihatnya." Tanya Loki, setelah yakin bahwa tempat itulah yang sedang Lucy perhatikan.

" Jadi, _senpai_ sudah tahu tentang cafe itu?" tanya Lucy.

" Jadi kau belum tahu? Memang sih cafe itu baru berdiri sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, dan pemilik cafe itu kan adalah kakek Makarov, orang yang mendirikan sekolah kita juga. Masa kau tidak tahu ..." terang Loki, sambil menatap Lucy heran.

" Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, aku kan murid baru di sekolah itu _senpai_." Balas Lucy. Loki pun hanya menatap Lucy kemudian tersenyum.

" Ah iya, aku lupa." Ucap Loki dengan santai, membuat Lucy sweatdrop mendengarnya.

.

.

Loki dan Lucy kini telah berada di lokasi, tak lama kemudian Loki pun memulai memainkan biolanya(ps: musiknya sama kaya tadi, "home" salah satu theme Fairy tail."). Lucy tampak kagum pada Loki, ketika ia melihat semua orang yang berada di taman tengah mengelilinginya dan terlihat begitu menikmati melodi indah yang ditengah dialunkan Loki. Semua orang bertepruk tangan dengan antusias ketika Loki selesai memainkan biolanya, kemudian ia pun tersenyum dan menatap Lucy.

" Lucy mau bernyanyi?" tawar Loki, membuat Lucy blushing mendengarnya.

" T-tapi a-aku ...," Ucap Lucy ragu.

" Oh, ayolah. Bukankah kau memiliki suara yang indah?" desak Loki, mendengar hal itu wajah Lucy pun semakin merona. Loki sudah angkat bicara, sebelum Lucy menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Baiklah satu lagu lagi berjudul 'Tobidatsu_mono_he."(ps: ingetkan lagu yang dinyanyiin Mirajane buat tim Natsu. nah itu lagunya)ucap Loki, sambil tersenyum ke arah Lucy. Jantung Lucy berdegup kencang, ketika Loki mulai memainkan biolanya kembali. Dengan sedikit ragu, Lucy pun mulai bernyanyi.

Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati suara indah milik Lucy, dengan wajah yang berseri. Lucy bagaikan artis, hari itu. Lucy dan Loki baru menyadari pengunjung taman telah bertambah banyak menonton pertunjukkannya, setelah lagunya berakhir. Lucy dan Loki pun mendapatkan hadiah tepruk tangan yang begitu meriah, membuat keduanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

Tak terasa langit telah berubah menjadi jingga, Loki pun hendak mengantarkan Lucy pulang. Namun langkah mereka terhenti, ketika seorang pemuda tiba-tiba memanggil mereka.

" Hei, tunggu." Merasa dipanggil, Loki dan Lucy pun menoleh.

" Ada apa?" Ucap Loki.

" Ng, namaku Laxus Dreyar, ini kartu namaku." Ucap pemuda tersebut.

" Heh? Jadi kau adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah Fairy tail High School." Ucap Lucy sedikit terkejut, setelah membaca kartu identitas Laxus.

" Sekolah kita?" Potong Loki, yang juga sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Lucy.

" Jadi kalian adalah salah satu murid di sekolah kakekku? Berarti kalian tahu cafe Firy tail kan? Kebetulan sekali, tadi aku melihat pertunjukkan kalian di sini. Aku begitu kagum melihat keahlian kalian bermain musik, dan aku ingin melihat kalian bermain musik di cafeku minggu depan. Apa kalian mau?" ucap Laxus. Mata Lucy membulat seketika saat mendengar tawaran dari Laxus, begitu juga Loki. Namun tiba-tiba Loki menatap Lucy, saat senyum Lucy memudar.

" Tenanglah Lucy, aku akan meminta izin pada ibumu sekali lagi." Hibur Loki, sambil menepuk pundak Lucy pelan.

" Benarkah _senpai_? _Arigatou_, _senpai _benar-benar baik." Ucap Lucy, kembali bersemangat.

" Jadi namamu Lucy? Lalu namamu?" Laxus menatap Loki.

" Loki." Balas Loki.

" Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatangan kalian minggu depan di cafeku ya." Ucap Laxus, sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**(skipe time)**

Hari ini adalah hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya Lucy akan bernyanyi di cafe Fairy tail, sejak pagi Loki telah menjemputnya. Lucy pun pergi setelah Layla mengizinkannya untuk pergi, tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya tentunya. Setelah sampai tiba di Fairy tail cafe, Lucy menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

" Sudah siap Lucy?" Ucap Loki.

" Hn." Balas Lucy, sambil meganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedatangan Lucy dan Loki di sambut baik oleh Laxus, tak lama setelah itu Laxus pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk menaiki panggung. Loki mulai mengatur senar-senar gitarnya, sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai.

" Baiklah, kami akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Tobidatsu_mono_he'. untuk kalian. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Loki kepada pengunjung, kemudian ia pun mulai memainkan gitarnya dan di susul oleh Lucy yang mulai bernyanyi.

Di tengah lirik lagu, pandangan Lucy tiba-tiba terusik pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut _pink_ mencolok tengah menatapnya melalui kaca tembus pandang ke dalam cafe. Matanya selalu mengarah pada Lucy sepanjang ia bernyanyi, ia tidak berpikir apapun atau curiga terhadap pemuda yang gelagatnya selalu lasak. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam cafe dan menyalami Lucy secara tiba-tiba setelah Lucy selesai bernyanyi.

" Hai aku Natsu Dragneel, aku yakin kamu itu princess sejati sampai matiku. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? " ucap pemuda tersebut dengan mimik yang cukup serius. Lucy menatap bingung dan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Sedangkan Loki hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat keanehan yang diperlihatkan pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf ya, kamu yang sopan_.."_ ucap Lucy pelan.

"Aku benar-benar yakin, kamu adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku._"_ ucap pemuda yang bernama Natsu tadi. Belum sempat menjawab tiba-tiba Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy keluar dari cafe. Melihat sikap Natsu, Loki hanya menatapnya heran saat Natsu membawa Lucy keluar. Sedangkan Lucy terdiam dan membiarkannya menarik ikut bersamanya, Apapun tak pernah ia pikirkan atas keinginan jahat pemuda ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kata dan ucapan dari pemuda ini, seperti ada maksud yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, anehnya Natsu mengeluarkan payung kecil dari dalam tasnya, Selain payung jas hujan juga berada di dalam tas hitam miliknya tersebut. Natsu membantu Lucy memakai jas hujan yang terlalu besar ukurannya untuk Lucy. Sementara Natsu memakai payung yang kekecilan buat dirinya. Semua orang berlalu lalang menghindari hujan yang turun mendadak. Mata onix milik Natsu tiba-tiba menangkap seorang nenek yang kehujanan dan kesulitan menyeberang jalan.

"Princess, kamu tunggu sebentar ya.. kasihan nenek itu…" Ucap Natsu sambil mengecup pipi Lucy, Natsu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi menghampiri nenek tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Lucy memakinya karena sembarang mengecup pipinya. Tetapi melihat ketulusan dan kebaikan Natsu, hati Lucy meleleh bagaikan es krim yang mencair. Natsu membantu nenek tersebut menyeberang jalan dan meneduhkan payung kecil miliknya pada nenek tersebut. Natsu juga memberikan payung tersebut untuk nenek itu. Karena terharunya, nenek tersebut menangis dan memeluk Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum pada nenek tersebut, kemudian berbicara kecil dengan nenek tersebut sambil jempolnya menunjuk kearah Lucy. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Natsu kepada nenek itu, yang jelas adalah hal yang tidak Lucy ketahui. Dengan raut wajah bahagia Natsu pun berlari menyebrang jalan diterpa hujan yag cukup deras, sedangkan Lucy melontarkan senyum salut kepadanya.

Tak terbayang olehnya, Ketika Natsu, pemuda yang baru 17 menit ia kenal, Pemuda yang baru pertama kali membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, mengalami kejadian tragis didepannya. Sebuah mobil tanpa plat nomor polisi melaju kencang dan menabraknya. Saat itu juga tubuh Natsu, pemuda yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya, terhempas cukup jauh terbaring tak berdaya. Loki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua pun membelalakan kedua matanya, saat menyaksikan kejadian tragis yang menerpa pemuda yang menurutnya aneh dari dalam cafe. Dengan segera ia pun menghampiri Lucy, dan membiarkan tubuhnya kuyup oleh hujan.

Air mata mengalir dari mata Lucy secara alami dan membawanya berlari menembus hujan dan menghampiri Natsu. Wajah Natsu berlumuran darah menatap Lucy sejenak, lalu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan senyum.

" Benar.. ternyata kamu memang princess sejati sampai matiku…" ucap Natsu lemah, di pangkuan Lucy.

Natsu menyerahkan dompetnya di balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Dan matanya terpejam perlahan membawa detik dan nafas terakhirnya. Lucy pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, berteriak minta tolong. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahu Lucy. Ketika Lucy menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah nenek yang ditolong oleh Natsu tadi. Nenek tersebut meneduhkan kepala Natsu dengan payung yang lebih besar milik nenek tersebut.

"anak muda ini sungguh mulia. Dia bilang, kamu adalah gadis yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya…" ucap nenek tersebut menangis sedih.

Lucy hanya terpaku membisu melihat pemuda yang baru ia kenal dan ia kagumi karena sikapnya yang aneh, terhempas dan berlumuran darah, Lucy merasa telah kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, meski ia baru mengenalnya. Ia berpikir mungkin Natsu memang seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

**~Owari~**

* * *

Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini one shoot. Untuk reader yang sempet baca fic ini tadi, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya...

Akhir kata, RnR ya ^^


End file.
